Just Friends
by Tici
Summary: UA. Ora... Ele é só meu amigo, não? Mas é claro que sim, ele não pode ser mais do que isso... ou pode? Só sei que me sinto... muito bem perto dele... muito... YohXAnna


Just friends

Just friends

É né, depois de décadas sem escrever fics de SK, aqui estou eu de volta... Essa eu PROMETO que não abandono, ok? :)

Boa leitura!

--

Já perceberam como as férias passam tão rápido? Isso não é justo... Você está, feliz porque é o último dia de aula e, de repente, já é o primeiro dia de aula de novo.

Eu mal tive tempo de aproveitar o tempo com a minha família (sabe como é, né? Papai vai ser transferido DE NOVO. E, pra gente não ter mais esses problemas de muda de escola, despedida dos amigos, fazer as malas, passagens e, enfim, todo o resto, faz uns dois ou três anos que eu e o Manta estamos estudando num colégio interno. Não, não é que seja ruim, lá eu fiz excelentes amizades, tipo a Pirika, minha melhor amiga, e eu gosto muito de lá, mas... sei lá, falta algo, entendem?) porque foi aquela correria de faz as malas, passagens, material, que nem deu tempo de a gente se ver direito... A única coisa que fazíamos juntos e, mesmo assim, de vez em quando, era jantarmos juntos.

Ah, uma coisa que me lembro direitinho: é que esse colégio é só para pessoas com um QI "um pouco", assim, acima do normal, sabe? Mas então, meu irmão tem a fama de "O Inteligente" da casa, e eu tinha que ficar escutando coisas do tipo "por que você não é como seu irmão?" ou "por que você não estuda, como o Manta faz? Não é surpresa as notas dele serem tão brilhantes e, bem, as suas...", poxa, fala sério! Eu tive que ouvir isso até da diretora, mas abafa. Então, tivemos que fazer um teste pra podermos entrar no colégio e adivinhem de quem foi a maior nota! Minha! Ha, dá-lhe Anna! Mas, mesmo com isso, tenho que ouvir essas palhaçadas ainda... Mas, quando eles me enchem de verdade com essa história de o Manta ser tão brilhante e eu tão... não igual a ele, eu os lembro desse episódio. Aí vem o Manta todo nervosinho dizendo que aquilo foi uma fraude e que a nota dele tinha sido maior, só que contaram errado... Aí eu digo:

- Fraude nada, é intelecto superior, querido!

Mas, cara, é difícil de acreditar que três meses se passaram tão rápido... Agora, eu estou de volta ao meu dormitório, sentada na minha cama...

- Amigaaa! – chega Pirika, jogando sua malinha azul em cima de sua cama (sim, dormitórios duplos).

- Oi... –respondo, sorrindo, sem demonstrar o menor entusiasmo.

- O que houve?

- Nada... É que... as férias... acabaram!

- É... Muito rápido, né?

- Demais.

- Ai, deixa disso, menina! Anda! Temos dois, DOIS, garotos novos na NOSSA sala.

Dois, garotos, novos, nossa e sala na mesma frase sem um não? Hum... bom demais pra ser verdade... Devem ser feios... Não, são feios com certeza. Poxa, dois de uma vez só? E ainda por cima, BONITOS? Não, não dá.

- Ah, Pirika... Eles não vão ser nada demais... – eu disse, num tom desanimado.

- Ai, deixa de ser pessimista, menina! – disse, já me puxando pra fora do quarto. – Vamos lá, pensamento positivo!

É, e lá estávamos nós, dentro da sala de aula de novo. Me veio uma vontade imensa de matar esse primeiro tempo de aula. Eu dei uma olhadinha furtiva para a porta, mas já era tarde demais, o sinal havia batido e o professor já entrava pela sala seguido de dois garotos, que não me pareciam estranhos... E, nossa, para minha surpresa, os DOIS eram LINDOS! Eram gêmeos idênticos, só que um tinha o cabelo mais comprido e o outro usava um fone laranja...

- Tá vendo Anna? – dizia Pirika, com os olhos brilhando. – Eles não são feios!

- É... – eu estava tentando me lembrar de onde eu conhecia esses dois...

- Vamos lá... – dizia o professor, colocando suas coisas em cima da mesa. – Como todos aqui já devem estar sabendo, esse ano teremos dois novos alunos...

Fones laranjas...

- Por favor... – ia dizendo o professor. – Se apresente para a turma, senhor... Asakura, não?

Asakura? Fones laranjas? MAS É CLARO!

- YOH!! –saltei da minha carteira.

_Continua..._

--

Então? O que acharam? Bem, espero que tenham gostado... Por favor, reviews...

Beijos,

Tici-chan 


End file.
